es un drama
by Crylelove
Summary: kyle esta enamorado de Stan Marsh pero dizfruta de la compañia de Craig Tucker... ¿entonces? mal resumen buena historia denle una oportunidad... CraigXKyleXStan
1. Chapter 1

Espero y les guste está inspirado en la canción es un drama de dulce maría, los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños, porfa dejen sus comentarios si merece la pena continuar…

-hola- saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro el pelinegro…

-hola- respondió un poco nervioso el pelirrojo…

-¿Cómo estás?- Stan le regalo una sonrisa seductora al chico frente el

-supongo que bien ¿y tú?- Kyle sentía como su rostro ardía levemente

Stan abrió la boca para contestar pero una voz atrás del lo interrumpió…

-¡Stanley Marsh dónde estabas metido amor!-exclamo Wendy Testaburger mirando con mala cara al pelirrojo…

-cálmate Wendy…- trato de controlar a la chica…

-adiós Stan…- se despidió amablemente el chico cerrando su casillero teniendo ya sus libros en manos yéndose del lugar donde estaba…

-no… ¡Kyle!- exclamo el pelinegro tratándose de zafar de su molesta novia…

-Stanley Marsh ¿estabas nuevamente tratando de coquetear con él? – Wendy tenía el seño fruncido…

-¿he?, no amor tu sabes que solo te amo a ti, solo le preguntaba algo…- mintió Stan besando a la chica…

…

Kyle suspiro sentándose en su pupitre…

-¡Kyle!- grito su mejor amigo acercándose a él…

-¿Qué pasa Kenny?- pregunto dulcemente el de ojos verdes…

-adivina…- dijo con emoción el rubio…

-¿mmm?... bueno dame una pista por lo menos tío…- pregunto

-se trata de un chico de ojos azules…- dijo

-¿Butters?- dijo

-¡sí!-

-¿qué paso?- pregunto

-por fin accedió a salir conmigo…- dijo el rubio…

-¡genial, que bien te felicito!- Kyle sonrió, se sentía alegre por la felicidad de su amigo…

-y tú que me cuentas te vi hablando con el popular Stanley Marsh- dejo caer el rubio…

Kyle se sonrojo un poco…

-bueno la verdad nada, como siempre Wendy arruina la conversación…- dijo un poco triste el pelirrojo…

-esa perra siempre lo tiene que arruinar…- dejo salir amargamente el rubio

-no es para tanto, además ella es su novia supongo que tiene todo el derecho- dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo…

-Kyle, ¿Por qué eres así?- dijo un poco molesto

-¿así como?- pregunto un tanto incomodo por la acusación de su amigo…

-tan amable, tienes que tener aunque sea un poco de malicia…- regaño el rubio…

Kyle solo sonrió un poco…

El profesor entro a clases y todos inmediatamente se fueron a sus puestos…

-buenos chicos hoy es un día muy especial ya que vamos a recibir a un nuevo alumno…- dijo el profesor…- puedes entrar…- agrego

Seguidamente entro un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro vestía con una chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y un gorro azul rematado con una bola amarilla…

-haber te puedes presentar…- dijo el profesor ajeno a los gritos de las chicas…

-mi nombre es Craig Tucker- fue lo único que dijo sin mostrar interés alguno por estar hay

Sin embargo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad…

Kyle miraba con cierta curiosidad al pelinegro le intrigaba un poco sin saber porque…

Kyle solo le sonrió para luego apartar la mirada del chico nuevo volviendo a sus libros...

Craig ante esto sonrió maliciosamente al parecer había encontrado algo de muy buen interés…

Stan que miraba la escena apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos…

…El drama se avecina…


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: si ya se actualicé muy rápido pero es que estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, espero y les guste dejen su opinión…

En el cap anterior:

Kyle miraba con cierta curiosidad al pelinegro, le intrigaba un poco sin saber el porqué…

Kyle solo le sonrió para luego apartar la mirada del chico nuevo volviendo a sus libros...

Craig ante esto sonrió maliciosamente al parecer había encontrado algo de muy buen interés…

Stan que miraba la escena apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos…

…El drama se avecina…

…

El timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó y casi inmediatamente todos los alumnos salieron corriendo, en cambio Kyle arreglaba sus libros con mucha paciencia…

-así terminaras mañana…- dejo caer Kenny mirando a su amigo

Kyle solo sonrió un poco siguiendo con lo suyo…

-oye al parecer te levantaste al nuevo…- dejo caer con sorna el rubio

-¿he? ¿Quién?..- pregunto Kyle…

-el nuevo Craig, tierra llamando a Kyle…- dijo Kenny

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kyle saliendo del salón siendo seguido por el rubio…

-¿es que acaso no viste como te miraba?- dijo

-no pues no me di cuenta…- mintió el pelirrojo…- oye Kenny yo tengo que ir al baño, si quieres sigue tu al comedor que yo voy a ir al baño…- agrego yéndose por otro camino sin esperar respuestas…

…

Craig se encontraba encerrado en unos de los cubículos del baño fumándose un cigarro…

Sin embargo escucho como abrían la puerta del baño y se tenso un poco…

…

Kyle abrió la puerta del baño y un horrible olor le llego casi inmediatamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encamino hacia el cubículo del baño donde parecía que desprendía el olor…

-¿Quién esta hay?- pregunto

Craig solo suspiro lo habían cachado, resignado abrió la puerta pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el pelirrojo…

-hola…- saludo descaradamente Craig…

Kyle solo frunció el seño un poco…

-fumar está prohibido…- dijo Kyle

-lo sé…- respondió simplemente…

-tendré que informar esto en…- fue interrumpido

-vale no creo que seas tan malo como para acusarme…- dijo el pelinegro dando unos pasos hacia el pelirrojo quien retrocedía…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?- dijo el pelirrojo con una ceja levantada

-no tienes cara de ser mala gente…- dijo acorralando al pelirrojo contra la pared ya que de tanto retroceder se topo con esta…

-no te fíes…- le siguió el juego…

-cierto las caras bonitas engañan…- dijo agarrándolo de la mejilla…

Kyle se sonrojo por la cercanía y el cumplido…

-hagamos un trato…- dijo Craig…

- ¿qué me propones?- dijo con cierto interés el pelirrojo…

-tú no me delatas y yo te juro que te lo recompensó…- dijo acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto…

-no lo sé ¿qué te parece un beso mío…?- dijo el de ojos azules…

-vale no te creas tan importante…- dijo con una sonrisa el de ojos verdes

Craig solo sonrió…

-entonces que te tengo que dar a cambio de tu silencio- dijo con una sonrisa…

-no lo sé…- Kyle miro a los ojos al pelinegro sintiéndose hipnotizado por ellos, Craig sentía lo mismo…

-eres muy lindo…- dejo Salir el pelinegro…

Kyle solo sonrió sonrojado y apartando la vista de Craig…

-¿qué te parece si mejor me haces un favor?- dijo el ojiverde…

-¿Cuál?- pregunto

-no lo sé, cuando lo necesite me lo das- dijo

-eso me parece muy bien…- dijo

…

En la salida…

-¡Kyle!- llamo un pelinegro

-¿he?- Kyle se volteo para ver quien lo llamaba…

-¿Stan?- dijo el pelirrojo

-hola…- saludo Stan…

-hola…- respondió…

-te quería pedir algo…- dijo con una sonrisa…

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con curiosidad…

-te quería preguntar si me podrías ayudar con la tarea de hoy es que no soy muy bueno con matemáticas…- dijo…

-claro, ¿te parece en mi casa?- dijo con una sonrisa…

-sí, ¿a las 3?-

-me parece genial…- dijo Kyle…

-entonces nos vemos…- se despidió

-nos vemos…- dijo Kyle…

Los dos se sonreían y se podía notar el ambiente amor entre los dos…

A lo lejos unos ojos miraban la escena no con mucho agrado…

…

Kyle caminaba hacia su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro no podía creer que tendría a su gran a amor en su hogar…

Suspiro…

…

-¿no has dicho bien tu nombre…?- riño la señora a su hijo

-no…- respondió mirando a otro lado…

-¿Por qué?- la mujer tenía el seño fruncido…

-para mi, mi familia es la que me ha cuidado desde niño y esa es la familia Tucker…- dejo salir

-pues tienes que acostúmbrate a que tu verdadera familia somos nosotros…- dijo esta vez un hombre

Craig solo rodo los ojos…

-ahora anda a llamar a tu hermano está en su habitación…- ordeno la mujer…

Con flojera subió las escaleras llegando a una puerta la abrió sin pedir permiso entrando…

-Stanley te llama nuestra madre…- dijo con cierto veneno en la voz…

-voy hermano…- respondió con el mismo tono de voz del otro…

…

"hoy Stanley viene a estudiar conmigo por fin estaremos los dos solos, aunque siento una atracción por un chico nuevo su nombre es Craig Tucker, ¿está bien sentir esto?"

Escribió Kyle es su diario…

-me gusta Marsh pero me siento bien al lado de Tucker, ¿está bien sentirme así?- susurró el pelirrojo…

…Él no se lo imagina que el drama se avecina…


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: espero y les guste dejen sus opiniones…

-¿van a salir?- pregunto extrañado Kyle a sus padres

-sí, nos llevaremos a ike cariño…- respondió su madre

-está bien…- dijo Kyle repasando o sus apuntes…

-nos vemos cariño pórtate bien…- dijo la mujer saliendo de su casa seguida de su marido y su hijo menor…

Kyle se quedo un buen rato mirando la tele, luego escucho como sonaba el timbre de su casa, con cierta pereza abrió la puerta llevándose una sorpresa…

-hola Stan, Craig…- saludo el pelirrojo a los dos morenos…

-hola…- respondieron los dos a la vez para luego fulminarse con la mirada…

-¿he?, pasen…- invito Kyle extrañado…

Los dos pasaron, y Kyle cerró la puerta…

-disculpa Kyle pero mi madre me obligo a traerlo para que estudiara también espero y no te moleste su presencia…- dijo Stan

-no para nada, no me molesta me agrada su presencia…- dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo, Stan frunció el seño y Craig sonrió…

-¿viven juntos?- pregunto un tanto confundido Kyle

-si…- dijo Stan

-¿y eso?- se atrevió a preguntar

Stan y Craig lo pensaron un momento, a ninguno de los dos le agradaba la idea de ser hermanos ya que nunca se criaron juntos, eran hermanos biológicos pero Craig había sido criado por otra familia…

-Craig es un estudiando de intercambio y mi familia acepto darle un hogar mientras estudiaba aquí…- mintió Stan

-mmm…- Kyle lo pensó un momento…- ¿y tus padres?- pregunto Kyle a Craig

-murieron…- y no decía mentiras…

-lo siento Craig…- dijo un poco triste

-no importa…- dijo Craig

-no, si necesitas algo mi solo pídelo…- se ofreció el pelirrojo mientras que Stan apretaba sus manos con fuerzas…

Craig notando esto quiso aprovechar…

-por ahora un abrazo está bien…- dijo el pelinegro…

Kyle se sonrojo un poquito pero abrazo al pelinegro con lo que no conto fue sentir un escalofrió en su espalda y como dicen mariposas en el estomago….

Mientras que Craig que solo lo había pedido por joder a su hermano de verdad se sintió bien…

…

-¿entendiste?- pregunto Kyle a Stan…

-sí, eres muy bueno enseñando- alago Stan mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa, Kyle solo sonrió…

-bueno yo no lo he entendido todavía…- dijo Craig que estaba sentando al lado del pelirrojo mientras que Stan estaba del otro lado

-bueno es así…- Kyle se acerco mucho al moreno del pompón amarillo explicándole, mientras que Stan fruncía el seño molesto…

-¿entendiste?- pregunto Kyle a Craig sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

-sí, con un profesor como tu sería más fácil la matemáticas…- dijo Craig quien sentía repentinamente una atracción por el pelirrojo…

-oye Kyle no entiendo este ejercicio…- dijo Stan…

-¿Cuál este?- pregunto Kyle esta vez acercándose a Stan…

-si…- Stan observaba los labios de Kyle moverse, explicándole pero ni idea de lo que decía estaba perdido en los hermosos ojos del pelirrojo…

-y así se resuelve, ¿entendiste?- dijo Kyle a Stan…

-te habían dicho qu tines unos hermosos ojos…- dijo Stan con voz seductora haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo…

-n…no…- dijo nervioso…

-ósea que solo soy el primero…- siguió están acariciando el rostro del ojiverde…

Y otra vez se formo un ambiente de color rosa entre ellos…

Craig sintió algo maluco en su estomago…

-¿esta, está bien Kyle?- pregunto Craig destruyendo el ambiente a lo Stan bufo y Kyle se acerco al otro moreno revisando el ejercicio…

Craig aprovecho la cercanía del pelirrojo y poso unas de sus manos en la cintura de este sintiendo como una electricidad por todo su cuerpo…

Kyle se sonrojo pero no dijo nada ya que se sentía bien…

-está muy bien Craig te felicito…- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Stan estaba muy enojado…

-¿no me merezco una recompensa?- dijo maliciosamente hacia la cara del pelirrojo quien se sonrojo violentamente…

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Kyle…

-¿Qué tal un beso…?- pregunto sensualmente en la oreja del pelirrojo quien se estremeció encantado nunca había sentido algo si…

Stan ya harto de todo esto se propuso a decir algo pero su móvil sonó llamando la atención de los tortolos…

-halo Wendy…- dijo Stan, Kyle bajo la vista…

-no, no estoy con nadie importante…- dijo Stan, a Kyle esto le cayó muy mal sintió como su corazón se le estrujaba…

-si ya voy…- dijo esto antes de colgar…-

-lo siento Kyle me tengo que ir…- dijo Stan al pelirrojo quien fingió una sonrisa…

-ok…-

Craig simplemente se mantuvo al margen dándose cuenta de ciertas cosas…

…

Kyle despidió a Stan y este se marcho…

-siempre te hiere así…- dijo una Craig a Kyle…

-¿a qué te refieres?- mintió Kyle…

-a nada…- dijo Craig…

-¿también te vas?- pregunto Kyle al ver como este ya tenía sus cosas ordenadas…

-si, al menos que alguien desee que me quede un rato mas…- dijo con una sonrisa…

Kyle sintió nuevamente mariposas en el estomago, sonrió y cerró la puerta…

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?- pregunto Craig al pelirrojo…

-mmm…- lo pensó por un momento…- conocernos bien….- dijo con una sonrisa…

Craig sonrió…

-¿Por qué conocernos?- pregunto maliciosamente…

-es que me pareces todo un misterio…- dijo con una sonrisa…

"…el es un misterio que quiero descubrir y el es como un sueño que no deja de herir…"


End file.
